Volatile organic compounds or VOCs are organic chemicals having low boiling points and vapor pressure at ambient temperatures. VOCs are numerous and are responsible for the “new car smell” characteristic of newly manufactured vehicles. For various reasons, it is desirable to remove or limit VOC concentrations in newly manufactured vehicles. This document relates to a system and method for accomplishing that goal.